


I need to make a video!

by natsan0620



Series: Our lives( Kian Lawley and Jc Caylen) [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Gay, M/M, Our2ndLife - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Yaoi, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsan0620/pseuds/natsan0620
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What dafuq?"<br/>....<br/>"You disturbed my happy time so you need take responsibility for what you did."<br/>....<br/>"Shut the fuck up and come already!"<br/>....<br/>"Then use your mouth instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to make a video!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! :D  
> This is my first fanfiction so please don't mind some crazy things. It might not perfect. Actually It's not perfect, of cause lol .I'm so sorry about my bad english ;( .  
> Please tell me in the comment below  
> -what do you think about this story?  
> -Do you want me to continue the story or not?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> If you like it please don't forget to give this story a kondo? (i guess that's what it's called?)  
> If you wanna read more of this please subscribe!  
> Love you all <3 Thank you!

“Kian?” I planned to make a video for this week with Kian today but where the FUCK is he right now. I told him to see me in my room at 4 p.m. and now it's 5 p.m. already! I wonder if he's still sleeping ? 'cause he's a lazy piece of SHIT!

  
“what the fuck is that noise?” Everyone else went out to get some food but I haven't made any videos for 3 weeks! So I decided to stay and make a video. Kian said he's going to help me with the video. It's dieting kind of thing too, may be? For not having dinner, girls do that too,right? I guess? Actually I gained some weight for the past few days so it's quite beneficial actually.

  
Jc followed the weird noise that he had heard and it lead him to Kian's room. Jc pressed his ear to the door and tried to figure out what the noise was

“ A girl? ” whispered Jc.

  
When he realized that the weird noise came from a girl in Kian's room that was screaming out with pleasure, he got really angry. He told himself that he got angry because Kian always forget their appointment but deep down inside his heart, it's not like he'll be angry about something like this 'cause kian always be like this, lazy, annoying and forgetful piece of shit! It's because something else in the room with Kian and Jc knew it.

  
“What the FUCK are you doing,Kian!?” I opened the door and shouted. Even though it's during their happy sexy sex. But who care!

“ What ...dafuq?” whispered Jc.

  
After I opened the door, what I saw was Kian's jerking off. I know it's normal for a guy but can you just decrease the volume for a bit? May be just put on the fucking headphones! Because you're not alone in this house, even though it's just me and i'm a guy too. But well...Do you know ASHAMED 'A-S-H-A-M-E-D!'

  
The fact that Kian was not having sex with a girl and just jerking off and watch porn, it makes Jc's little heart feel a little bit better but he don't know why.

  
“Jerking off. Wanna join me?” Asked Kian, He looked at Jc who was shocked and stared at him.  
Then Jc just realized that he has staring at that hugh hard thing between Kian legs for too long

  
“ Hell no!” shouted Jc

  
“ Come on, man. I know you haven't done this kind of thing since you got dumped.” said Kian.

  
“....”

  
“Okay. If you don't want to. You know, it's fine. Just come and sit here next to me. And I'm gonna continue my thing.” said Kian.

  
“Why do I have to sit next to you while you are doing your thing!?” Asked Jc. His face now is as red as someone smashed tons of tomatoes on his face.

  
“ Because you disturbed me during my happy time and you have to take responsibility for what you did.” said Kian.

  
“What? Anybody aint got time for that and you need to hurry cause I need to make a video!” said Jc

  
“ If you want me to hurry then help me. I'm a lazy piece of shit. You always say that, right?” Said Kian.

  
“Tsk! Hurry up and continue your thing already. I'm not going to help you. You lazy piece of shit!” Shouted Jc.

  
“ Nope. I'm tired. If you want me to help you with your video than you know what to do.” said Kian with a devil smile on his face.

"Fuck you!" said Jc

"Tik Tok..You're wasting your time" Kian sang.

  
“Fine! Only my hand okay!?” Said Jc. He walked to the bed and sit next to him. He reached his hand to that hard warm thing of Kian and started to move up and down slowly. He's too shy to look at Kian's face, he look at the other way so Kian won't see his face that is now really red.

  
“ Ah .. Your hand is fucking good, Jc..” moaned Kian.

  
“Shut up!” Shouted Jc.

  
“Your ears are red, you know?” said Kian.

  
“...”

  
Kian's hand started to make its way to Jc's waist and pulled him even closer .

  
“Hey! What are you doing!?” Shouted Jc.

  
“Just wanna get closer..” said Kian.

  
“.....Just come already!.. My hand is getting tired!” said Jc.

  
“Then use your mouth” said Kian.

  
“Fuck no! And shut the fuck up already!” shouted Jc.

  
Kian's hand started to move up and down on Jc's waist and made its way to Jc's soft skin underneath the shirt.  
“Hey! Stop it!” Shouted Jc. He tried to pull Kian's hand away with his other hand.

  
Suddenly he felt the hot breath close to his neck. Kian pressed a soft kiss on Jc's neck and make his way to his friend's ear that is as red as tomato and he like it. Kian's other hand started to un-zip Jc's jeans. Kian rubbed his hot hand with Jc's hard thing.  
“Ah.. don't..stop it” moaned Jc. Jc tried to push kian away but His hands end up wrapped around Kian's neck.

  
“Sure, I won't stop..”said Kian.

  
“No ... I mean ..Ah Stop it ..You bitch!..Ah..” shouted Jc.

  
Kian pulled Jc's hard thing out from his boxer and move up and down slowly and he use his thump to rub the tip of Jc's.  
“ But you said 'don't stop' so I won't. I promise” said Kian with a warm lovely smile on his face.  
“No...Kian..Ah...don't touch that....” Jc moaned with pleasure.

  
“You're kind of sensitive guy here,huh?” said smiley Kian. Kian's hand started to make its way from Jc's thin waist to his pink lovely little nipples and start to rub it slowly.

  
“Ahh..Kian” Jc moaned. He grabbed Kian's head and pull him closer to his chest.  
Kian grabbed Jc's hand and pulls it to his cock and move it up and down slowly.

  
“Ahh..Kian...I'm gonna..” moaned Jc

  
“Not yet.” whispered Kian.

  
Kian spit on his hand and massage it around Jc's pink little hoe.  
“What.. dafuq..are you.. doing.?.Ah.”asked Jc

  
“Preparing you..so you won't hurt.”said Kian.

  
Suddenly Kian slit one finger inside Jc and stay still so he can adjust to it than start move in and out slowly.  
“That's hurt, Kian..Ahh” screamed Jc.

  
“Just a little bit more, buddy. I want you to feel good too so you need to adjust to my finger or else..” said Kian. He pulled his finger out and again put his fingers in but this time is two fingers.

  
“Kian!...Ahh...Hurts!”Shouted Jc.

" Or else it's gonna hurt thousands times than this." said softy Kian. 

  
Kian use his other hand jerk Jc's so he might feel a little bit better.  
“Kian...Ahh”moaned Jc

  
“Like it?”Asked Kian.

  
“Hell...Ahh..No..Ahh”moaned Jc

  
“I know you are...”said Kian. He slowly lain down to kiss Jc's pink lips that he always wanted to taste.

  
“Amm ...” Jc moaned underneath Kian who is now as hard as rock and it's FUCKING HURT! But he needs to wait for Jc to ready because he wants Jc to feel good too.

  
Kian started to move his finger and his other hand faster, that makes Jc going crazy.  
“Ahhhh..Kian!..I gonna...” Jc screamed out loud with pleasure that Kian is giving to him.  
Kian add one more finger in Jc so when he put his d-word in Jc, he won't hurt that much.

  
“Just let me come already! Ahh...” shouted Jc.

  
“Not without me in you.” whispered Kian.

  
Kian started to move his 3 fingers faster and faster.  
“Ahh...Ahhh” Jc moaned.

Kian pulled his fingers out and than put his d*** instead. He started to move slowly.  
“You're so fucking tight, Jc” said Kian.

  
“Ahhh..Shut the fuck up..Ahh” said Jc. He wrapped his arems around Kian's neck tightly.

  
“Ahhh Fuck!” Kian started to move faster and faster. That makes Jc moaned because the feeling of the mixture of hurt and good at the same time.  
“..Kian...Ahh..” Jc moaned softly.

  
“Feeling good?”asked Kian.

  
“Ammm..don't ask.. you stupid piece of shit!” shouted Jc.

  
Kian move his hip and his hand on Jc'c d*** even faster. He leaned down and kiss on Jc's pink nipples. He started to lick it all over till it wet and hard.

I haven't felt like this before. I don't even know that it will feel good by being touched or doing dirty stuff on my nipples, I thought it was gonna work only with woman,but man! This is driving me even more crazier.

Kian moved his hand towards the remote next to them and turn on slow romantic songs and then close his laptop and continue his thing with Jc.

“Ahhh..The fuck ..Ahh ..with the song?” asked Jc.

  
“It's more romantic this way...” said Kian and give Jc a hot kiss on his neck.

“Jc..” said softly Kian.

  
“Ahhh...what?...” said Jc.

  
“Can I come inside you?”asked Kian. He looked deep into Jc's beautiful eyes.

 

  
“...”

 

  
“Please..”

 

  
“...”

 

  
“Please Jc. I wanna come inside you..Ahh” moaned softly Kian.

  
“FUCK! Do whatever you want!” shouted Jc.  
Kian smiled at Jc and kissed him softly and everything start to get hotter , harder and faster.

  
“Kiannn..I can't...I'm gonna..”moaned Jc.

  
“...Together.. FUCK! Jc!” Kian moves even faster and faster.

  
Both of them reached their climax. Kian full-filled Jc with his semen. Kian hugged Jc tightly and than kissed him again and again.He can't get enough of the kiss, Jc taste too good.  
“Ahh Jc you was so good.” whispered Kian.

  
“Fuck!..” Jc reached his hand towards his hole and he can feel that stinky hot liqid of Kian is flowing out of his hole.

  
“Let's take bath together!” said Kian.

  
“ Fuck NO!” shouted Jc

  
“Come on. I'll clean you up” said Kian.

  
Kian lift Jc up with his two hands and walk towards the bath room.  
“Hey! Put me DOWN!” shouted Jc

  
“Nope” said Kian

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my another fan fiction about Jc and Kian! in the series <3  
> Love you guys X


End file.
